Astraphobia (ONE SHOT)
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When Hiccup wakes up in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm to discover that Toothless has Astraphobia, the fear of lightning and thunder. What will he do to keep his best friend safe and how will Hiccup manage to calm down his terrified best friend?


**Welcome to my new one-shot, Astraphobia. And no this doesn't have to do with Hiccup being 'afraid' of Astrid. In fact, Astraphobia is a real phobia that when you have it, you're scared of lightning and thunder.**

 **This story actually popped into my mind after watching one episode of Riders of Berk called When Lightning Strikes. When i saw Toothless actually being scared of thunder...i smirked and this one-shot was born. (JK about the smirk part, i actually felt bad for Toothless and i didn't smirk except for once right when i found out and i remember the "Unholy offspring of lightning and death" line from HTTYD1, but after that, i just felt pity for poor Toothy)**

 **Anyway's let's get into this ONE SHOT...**

 **Astraphobia**

* * *

Hiccup was asleep, he had been asleep since the storm started and he WANTED it to stay that way. He was sleeping peacefully and no one was bothering him.

That is until he heard a certain black dragon whining and whimpering. Hiccup opened his eyes with a sigh and got up, but to his surprise, he didn't find Toothless on his stone slabbed like normal, the Night Fury was hiding in the rafters. Trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, and it was working! The only reason Hiccup saw Toothless was because Toothless' eyes glowed in the dark.

"Toothless? What are you doing up there bud?" Hiccup asks and Toothless whimpers and whines pitifully, Hiccup could tell the Night Fury was scared, and that was a first, well, second!

Hiccup has only ever seen Toothless scared ONCE in the last 3 years he's known him. And that was when he met him and threatened to tear his heart out. Hiccup still felt guilty to this day for that, and he wished he could have taken those bad words back after getting to know Toothless.

"Toothless, bud, it's ok. It's just a little storm" Hiccup said and Toothless started calming down a little bit, Hiccup then got up from his bed while putting on his prosthetic. He really wanted to sleep but Toothless need him.

He walked over to the rafters and looked up at the scared Night Fury.

"Toothless, buddy, come down. I promise it will be alright!" Hiccup says and Toothless slowly starts moving his paws into a position to get down when...ZAP, the loud sound of thunder rings through the air and that causes Toothless to screech in terror and bolt down the stairs.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells and immediately runs down the stairs and makes it to the bottom floor only to find the front door open and Toothless missing.

"Toothless" Hiccup says under his breath and runs out into the rain after his best friend.

* * *

Hiccup searched throughout Berk and even the cove looking for his best friend, but he didn't find scale nor claw nor sign that Toothless had gone there.

Hiccup eventually went up to the Great Hall, the last place he hadn't searched. He opens the doors to the Great Hall and walks in, water dripping from his soaking wet clothes.

Hiccup makes his way over to the firepit and uses some tools to set it alight, he warms himself against the fire before looking around the Great Hall for any sign of Toothless.

"Toothless! Buddy! Bud! It's me! Hiccup!" Hiccup yells, actually feeling a little scared as if he doesn't find Toothless in the Great Hall, then he has no idea where else to search.

He stands for a few minutes, before sighing and sitting down. He decided to wait a minute before leaving the Great Hall and trekking all the way back to the Haddock House.

That's when Hiccup heard it, a faint whimper and a very faint whine. Hiccup got up, being as quiet as possible, and started following the noises until he got to an area near some rafters. He looked up and let out a gasp of relief.

Toothless was curled up in the rafters, whimpering and whining in fear. Too scared to even respond to Hiccup.

"Toothless, buddy?" Hiccup asks and Toothless peaks his head out from under his wings to get a brief look at Hiccup. Once he was 100% sure Hiccup was safe he immediately went back to fearing for his life.

"Toothless? Bud? Come down, it's safe, i promise" Hiccup says and Toothless peaks out from under his wing to send a glare at Hiccup.

"I know i said that before and then it thundered, but Toothless, i PROMISE nothing bad will happen to you. Just please, come down" Hiccup asks and Toothless sighs before managing to jump down from the rafters, and then like glue, he's right by Hiccup's side.

"Alright bud, let's go home and get some sleep, nothing is gonna happen," Hiccup says and Toothless nods quickly, unsure of the situation. They stepped out of the Great Hall to find it only raining slightly now.

"See bud! The storms cleared up, nothing is wrong! We can go home and get some sleep!" Hiccup says and Toothless slowly gets more comfortable, they start the trek back to the Haddock House.

* * *

When they make it to the house, it was storming worse than when they left! Hiccup and Toothless quickly ran through the front door and Hiccup shuts the door.

"Whew! That was tough! Well, bud, we should go get some sleep now" Hiccup says and Toothless nods, Toothless felt comfortable now that the sky booms-dragon for thunder-where gone!

They made it up to their bedroom and climbed in their respective beds, Toothless took a few minutes to fall asleep and Hiccup was just having trouble getting to sleep.

After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and start drifting off.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM, it thundered so loud that the entire Haddock House shook. Toothless immediately got scared and jumped onto Hiccup's bed.

"Ahh! Toothless! What are you doing up here, you need to get..." Hiccup started but couldn't finish as it thundered again. Toothless wasn't even whimpering at this point, he was petrified. Scared for his life, scared for Hiccup's life, and just frightened beyond what anyone could believe possible.

Hiccup didn't even have the heart to tell Toothless to get off the bed. Toothless was curled around Hiccup and laying his head on Hiccup's lap. Not making a noise except for breathing and holding onto Hiccup a bit tighter every time it thundered.

Hiccup just hugged Toothless' head and started saying comforting words, trying his best to comfort the poor dragon. Toothless, however, was not having it. He couldn't think beyond the words "Search for Hiccup" as he was so scared of the thunder.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'm not going anywhere. I promise" Hiccup said and Toothless didn't glare, because he could tell Hiccup was right. Hiccup wasn't going to leave him, and that made Toothless feel just that little bit better.

* * *

Stoick had finished cooking breakfast and had grabbed a basket of fish for Toothless. He turned to the stairs case and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!" Stoick yelled and then waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to come down. He waited for 10 minutes before frowning and going upstairs a bit worried, Toothless would ALWAYS come down immediately at the words breakfast, and Hiccup would shortly follow.

Except for this one time, Hiccup nor Toothless had come down the stairs. He hadn't even heard them moving up there, so Stoick was kinda worried about his son and his son's dragon.

Once Stoick opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes to the cutest sight a chief has ever seen. Hiccup and Toothless were curled up like dragon siblings, comforting each other. They were fast asleep and Stoick could tell they probably wouldn't be up for a while.

Normally, if Hiccup didn't get up, he would wake him up for breakfast. But this one time, Stoick decided that he should let Hiccup and Toothless sleep in, and they were just too cute to disturb. Stoick was Stoick, but he still knew when he should just back off, at least, he did most of the time.

So Stoick went down the stairs with a smile, he couldn't wait to tell the entire village.

* * *

 **So yeah, that was my latest one-shot. Been FOREVER since i did a one-shot but after a bit of thinking, i just went "Why the hell not" and i made this. So yeah, i hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
